Tears threw time
by ShadowOfRain
Summary: Sugestions for Inu's and Sess's twin sisters for ch.4 would me much appreciated.So REVEIW!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer:I don't own any of Inuyashas characters..though i own myself.411 this is the new improved chapter one.Thank god i deleated the last one..puppy dog eyes please review..Even if its for flamessmirks bring it on.  
  
Tears Threw Time..Chapter 1  
  
Prolouge..  
  
PROLOUGE  
  
Two years ago Kagome and Kikyo were killed in a great attempt to release Inuyasha from the sacret tree.Where he was pinned once again,but this time by a evil incarnation of Narakus.A dark Miko called Sasumai was the caulse of Inuyashas slumbering state and she also became to caulse of Kikyo's and Kagomes demise.But in their deaths they hade managed to destroy Sasumai.Inuyasha still remains pinned to the ancient tree,not one attempt to free him hade susceded.As for the sacret jewel it remains scatterd threw out fuedle japan. Kagomes family in the presant hade moved away.The shrine hade carried to many painful memorys that they did not wish to revisit every waking moment.The shrine hade soon became a new home for a woman named Teresa.I her teenaged daughter Patricia and my younger brother Shane who is 8.For the last year we hade been living at the shrine with little peace but without anything out of our ordinary curropting our lifes.  
  
Meanwhile in the fuedle era Miroku,Sango,and Keada are still very much alive and still seak a way to free Inuyasha from his slumbering prison.  
  
Miroku,Sango and Keada walked the worn path of Inuyashas forest.It hade been 2 years to this day when they lost Kikyo and Kagome forever,and Inuyasha was pinned to the wreched god tree.It was a akward silence.Some would even go as far as to say a mornful one.Their memorys were replaying over and over in their heads slowly tourmenting them like a broken record.  
  
My pov The sacret tree stode in all its glory before me.I was already late for school but i could'nt help but stop and look at the ancient god tree.History was always my furtai and i hade instantly fell in love with the legand of this very tree and its properties.Of course most people looked at the story as if it was some dramatic fairy tale but i always found something to keep me from thinking that way.I tucked a strand of my long midnight blue hair behind a ear wincing at the scar the kami tree held.Theres something about that scar that just stirs a inner pain within me.Its strange but for some reason i think my heart understands more then my head.My black school sailor fuku clung against my form as the wind blew around me in a drastic calling of its own.The sunlight danced across my sapphire eyes as i turned to the well house where i cault my little brother Shane peaking inside.  
  
As i got closer to the wellhouse i could hear him calling my cat salems name.Shivering i steped inside of the ancient well house looking down at my little brother i asked."Shane what are you doing in here?".He jumped at my voice and turned his green eyes up at me as he replyed:"I heard scratching inside here and Salem is no where to be found sis..i think he is inside the well."My eye browls rose as i said amused."Yeah Salem somehow pulled the top of the well off and fell inside".Shane pointed towards the well with a whatever look on.I turned my gaze onto the well and my eyes widend.The top of the well was on the ground in pieces and scratching could be heard from the anceint depths.Shane gave a sigh of relife when he found Salem puring by his legs.But the scratching sound in the well continued.Suddenly a bright light burst threw the wells top and 8 fury legs shout out and wrapped themselfs around my screaming form.The last thing i saw before i was pulled into the wells depths and into the blue enthral light,was Shane's fearful eyes as he screamed my name.  
  
The blue light let my form float and i was no longer within the giant spiders grasp but he floated before me.His bulging green eyes locked onto my slightly frightend form.His legs begain to recoil back around my form as he breathed malicly:Sacret Priesstess you will be mine.Adrniline like i hade never known in my life burst forwards with my surge of anger.As i yelled."I don't know what the hell you just called me,but i damn well am not yours"A warmth surrounded my outstretched hands where a pink light burst out and hit the 8 leged spider demon.And just like that he was gone at least i think he is.I looked down at my hands astonished.Whispering to myself."how did i do that?".  
  
My feet hit solid ground as the blue light dispeared and the depths were illuminated only by the suns rays. Hold on. Rewind. The well house hade a roof the last time i cheaked.I looked up and gasped there was no roof but many towering trees could be seen.Unpolited air surrounded my nose as i breathed."Why do i have the strangest feeling that im not in Tokyo anymore"?Taking a coutius step onto the thick vines that grew along the wells walls.I begain to slowly climb out of the musky old to a rest on the wells lip.My sapphire gaze widend as i toke in the luscius trees, the beatiful fields and the non polited lite blue sky.Now i know im not in Tokyo anymore.  
  
But something was wrong.There was a dead silence..Which could only mean one thing.Danger.I stumbed off the lip of the old well.My feet nearly stumbling over themselfs as i heard the rapid pacing of 8 large legs speeding towards the back of my fleaing form.My heart raced as my feet rapidly beat at the forest floor as i ran down a old worn path straight into the lighted forest.I could heard the melicous chanting of the Spider demon"Come to me Sacret Priestess".Deep inside i knew i could'nt keep this up for to long and i could hear his 8 legs gaining on me.Fear rushed threw my heart as i unleashed a powerful scream before i was pinned to the ground.  
  
Meanwhile at the Goshimbo tree.Inuyashas pinned form pulsed as his silver dog ears swirved to the sound of the terrfied scream.A powerful pink lgiht shot threw the air and surrounded his pulsing form.The arrow disentigrated as Inuyashas amber eyes snapped open a intense look in them.The memorys of Kikyos and Kagomes death hade been permented in his mind.But the scream alerted him and he knew what his instincts told him to do.I awoke him thats all he knew and the last person to do that was Kagome.Like a unleashed silver deadly wind he ripped himself from the vines that crawled around his form within the last 2 slumbering drasticaly with the sound of the scream still peircing threw his mind forcing his limbs to move faster.  
  
Like a flash of silver and Red Inuyasha ran past Miroku and Sango who were also running towards the source of the scream.Their eyes widend when they cault sight of Inuyasha as he speed by them.Yelling:"You guys still move slow".Miroku gave a smirk as he replyed:"its nice to see you to Inuyasha".Sango just yelled."We can chat later,first lets find out whos in trouble".  
  
Glinting with a dangerous intensity my sapphire gaze burned threw the green eyes of the demon spider that pinned me down.He was chanting alot of Ecchi things.For instance"Priesstess i will dive into you and i will make you scream for more.My anger was rising as i yelled"You sick bastard you will do nothing of the sort."Now get off me".My hand wrapped angerly around one of his fury legs that was wrapped around my waist as a pink light toke over my hand and spun around his leg making it choke in pain as one of his eight legs decentgrated into nothing but pink ashs.It growled in fury as it growled darkly."Priesstess bitch you will pay for...."A red and silver blur cut him off as i felt the spider demons form being ripped away from my form and thrown into a tree..  
  
My eyes widend as i cault sight of that can't be.A monk,a demonslayer girl,a old miko and my savior the silver haired amber eyed hanyou stode in the clearing infront of my form facing off the 7 leged spider demon.I knew the tale of the Shikon jedi tentai the legandary team that fought against Naraku a evil hanyou and gatherd the ancient shards of the sacret no tama.A powerful jewel that many seaked.The story hade ended with two young mikos being killed.One by the name of Kikyo the other by the name of Kagome.The dog hanyou being pinned to the god tree.The demonslayer girl Sango,the monk Miroku and the old miko Keada hade so called went into seclusion .The story mysteriusly stoped there,but here they are.  
  
Sango turned to look at my form as the others battled the spider.Her brown eyes locking onto my sapphire gaze.As if at that very instant her eyes widend with a great realisation as she looked over my fallen enthral form.Her breathed words"Your,Your Kagome and Kikyos reincarnation".Shock went threw my intire form as i stared at her with wide eyes.Inuyasha and Miroku who hade easly defeated the spider demon.Quickly they swirled around at Sangos words.And as soon as Inuyashas amber gaze meet mine his orbs instantly widend as he looked over my form a pained a soft look fluttering about his eyes.Miroku gazed at my form with wide eyes but he gave me a charming smile.The old miko hade steped forwards and her long explanation of what i already knew was explained to me.But then she told me that it was true i was the two legandarys combined reincarnation.I accepted the duty as my responisblity to gather the jewel shards.I also knew how hard it would be to keep everything straight.To hide my future from their presant,those bruises that secretly alined my skin was to never be seen.  
  
The tiny hairs on the back of my kneck stode on end as i felt the rush of my scences drawing out my angelic voice."somethings coming and its moving fast".Inuyasha gave a irritated growl as he stepped infront of my pettie form.A wolf demon stode before Inuyasha trying to get a look at my form that was being hiden by Inuyashas broad back.The conversation between the two kinda went like this.  
  
Inuyasha:"What the hell are you doing here Kouga"?  
  
Kouga:"I smell her.Where is she?Where is my woman?You said she was dead..you filthy mutt".  
  
Inuyasha:"Kagome is dead.And she was never your damn woman you fucker".  
  
Kouga:"then who the hell smells like her"?  
  
Inuyasha:"Thats none of your bussiness you whimpy wolf.Now Leave before i make a rug out of you".  
  
Kouga:"like you could pathedic puppy".  
  
A stotic voice drifted in the wind:"Wolf move along,or i will have to kill one of you for annoyance.And im not in the mood for sparring with my brother".  
  
A chill ran up my spine as i turned around only to face a white kimino and amrour coverd cheast.I looked up into stotic amber eyes.Silver hair flowed gracefuly around his regal form.A dark creasent set on his forehead.Two crimson stripes married each of his high cheak bones.Delicate pointed ears,claws,fangs and a long fluffy tail wrapped around his shoulder lead me to one beilve.The almighty feared Lord of the Western Lands,Lord Sesshomaru stode before me his amber eyes searching my sapphire gaze but i held no fear just admiration.Taking a graceful seat on the ground i just leaned against the tree listening to Kougas and Inuyashas continued argument.Obviusly the two hade forgotten that Sesshomaru was standing right there.And maybe that i was'nt some object.  
  
Inuyasha:"Leave wolf boy".  
  
Kouga:"Who is the girl your hiding mutt"?  
  
Inuyasha:"NONE OF YOUR BUSSINESS. NOW LEAVE".  
  
Kouga:"No"  
  
Kouga stalked towards my form.Surpirsingly though Sesshomaru toke a simple step to block his way.And Kouga hade the nerve to yell at the demon lord.  
  
Kouga:"move i want to see my woman."  
  
Sesshomarus clawed hands shot out and grasped Kougas kneck as he replyed stoticaly:"This Sesshomaru takes no ones orders.And you lie.There is no Claim of any kind on this girl.I suggest you leave now".Sesshomaru regaly dropped Kouga to the ground.Kouga gave a low growl before he toke off into a whirlwind.  
  
Sesshomaru hade joined the group in the hut.While i went to take a refreshing bath in the hot springs  
  
...I was coming out of the cold river sometime later pulling on the old white miko's houri along with the red miko hakkamas.I was slipping on black plateform sandles wincing at the bruises that secretly litered my body..Its going to get worse when i return home..If it was'nt for my little brother then i would'nt return at all. My long midnight blue hair blew in the wind around my enthral form as i stode before the flowing riverI looked up into the sky.The clouds were darkening signaling that a storm was on its way.I sighed quitely folding my sailor fuku uniform in my arms as i turned away from the river.  
  
My head bowed slightly as i enterd Keadas hut.Ingnoring everyones glances as i walked to a secluded part of the hut. Lying my dirty clothes down beside my.I just continued to look at the side of the wall.The Akward silence hade encoloped the small hut like a blanket.My sapphire eyes narrowed as i turned my gaze onto Inuyasha,Sango,Miroku,Keada and Sesshomaru. Inuyasha's amber eyes flickered slightly as he looked over at my form a pained look could easly be seen within his amber stare.Sango,Miroku and Keada looked at my form in a gentle warm way.Sesshomarus stotic amber eyes just peired at my form as if he was trying to look into my very soul.Im not neither Kikyo nor Kagome.Don't they get that?I just turned away from them.Fucusing my eyes on exaimining my sailor fuku shirt.My eyes widend.The rip in the back of it,Was still freshly cut.My blood litered it in small specks.But it was permantly stained and i knew it.Along the sleeves hade tares here and there..And i was going to attend school wearing this thing..Then they would know the truth..I remeber exactly how i got those and it was way before i arrived here in this era..My gaze flickered over the fuku shirt as i heard the conversation in the background get back to normal..Well what im thinking is normal for them..  
  
MIROKU:SO I BEILVE THE WEATHER IS NOT FOR OUR WEAR,WE SHOULD START OUT FRESH TOMMOROW.  
  
INUYASHA:I CAN SEE THAT MONK,IM NOT STUPID,BUT THE SOONER THE BETTER,JUST BE READY TOMMOROW MORNING.IM NOT PUTING UP WITH COMPLAINTS.  
  
SANGO:DO YOU EVER?  
  
INUYASHA:FEH'LOOK IM BACK NOW AND IM NOT GOING TO SIT ON MY ASS ALL DAY DOING NOTHING.  
  
SANGO:I DID'NT SAY YOU WOULD.  
  
MIROKU:WHAT LADY SANGO WAS TRYING TO SAY WAS THAT DON'T YOU THINK YOU SHOULD REFRESH YOURSELF BEFORE WE HEAD OUT AGAIN?  
  
INUYASHA STODE UP AND YELLED AT MIROKU:WHAT ARE YOU SAYING MIROKU THAT IM RUSTY ON MY TACTICS?  
  
..MIROKU WAS ABOUT TO REPLY WHEN SESSHOMARU STOTIC VOICE DRIFTED THREW THE HUT.  
  
SESSHOMARU:BROTHER I DOUBT YOU HAVE ANY SENCEBLE TACTICS,THE MONK WAS REFERING TO YOUR TRAINING.  
  
INUYASHA:WHY YOU..  
  
SESSHOMARU:MAYBE YOU NEED TO BE TAULT SOME MORE LITERTURE TO BE ABLE TO COMPLETE A SENTENCE AS WELL.  
  
INUYASHA GROWLED OUT:SHUT THE HELLUP SESSHOMARU.I DON'T NEED YOUR ANNOYING DAMN LECTURES.  
  
SESSHOMARU:HMM THEN YOU WERE PAYING ATTENTION.PERHARPS I SHOULD GIVE YOU CREDIT FOR ACTUALLY USING YOUR MIND.  
  
I WAS LAYING WITH MY BACK TO THE GROUP ON A PILE OF BLUE BLANKETS AND A FEW PILLOWS SAT OUT FOR ME.I TOLSED THE EVIDENCE OF MY SAILOR FUKU OVER MY FORM AND INTO THE BLAZING HUT FIRE.I HEARD STARTLED GASPS AS INUYASHA GOT UP AND YELLED AT MY BACK:WHY THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT WOMAN?..HMM I BEILVE I FORGOT TO TELL THEM MY NAME,SEEMS LIKE ALL THEY CARED ABOUT WAS HOW I GOT HERE AND WHY I LOOK SO MUCH LIKE KIKYO AND KAGOME.I SAT UP AND TURNED MYSELF TOWARDS THE GROUP MY STARTLING SAPPHIRE GAZE TURNING TO INUYASHAS WIDE AMBER GAZE AS I RESPONDED QUITELY:PATRICIA.INUYASHA MOST NOT HAVE GOTTEN IT AS HE ASKED:WHAT?I SIGHED AS I SAID LOUDER:PATRICIA IS MY NAME NOT WOMAN,AND I THREW MY SCHOOL UNIFORM INTO THE FIRE BECAUSE IT IS UNREPAIRBLE.INUYASHA JUST CROSSED HIS ARMS AND LOOKED AWAY WITH A 'FEH'.MIROKU GAVE ME A CHARMING SMILE AS HE ASKED AS HE GOT CLOSER TO MY FORM:LADY PATRICIA,INUYASHA IS'NT SO BAD AFTER YOU GET USED TO HIM BUT I CAN CONFORT YOU IN YOUR TIME OF NE..I BLUSHED CRIMSON AS HE RAN HIS HAND DOWN MY BACK I SLAPED HIM:HENTAI.MIROKU SCOOTED BACK WITH A DUMB SMILE ON HIS RED HAND PRINTED FACE.INUYASHA GROWLED LOW AT MIROKU:DON'T TOUCH HER MONK.SESSHOMARUS STOTIC ICY AMBER EYES GAVE THE MONK A SIMPLE GLANCE.WHICH GOT MIROKU BACK IN SERIUS MODE.SANGOS EYEBROWL WAS TICKING AS SHE GLARED AT HIM.THUNDER AND LIGHTING COULD BE HEARD OUTSIDE THE HUT ALONG WITH THE DRASTIC BEAT OF THE RAIN HITTING THE WOODEN ROOF TOP. 


	2. Inner tormoil

Disclaimer:Though i severely wish i owned the Inuyasha Characters.I don't.  
  
I promise you this chapter is much inproved then the first..At least i hope..I welcome flames..oh and any sugestions on how to make the story better or any pairings then please Review..Thankies.  
  
Chapter 2Loaming shadow  
  
Inuyasha sat with his back against the ageing hut wall.His amber gaze staring intently into the dancing flames of the morning fire.Outside the window the dawning sun cast a spotlight across his back and over to the back of my form.He could tell by the rise and fall of my cheast and the constant fidgeting of my pettit fingers that it was evident that i was'nt a good sleeper.Inuyasha quitely stode the scent was tingling his nose and flutterd his heart.The squeze of self countius pain is what clutched at the drained organ.Those memorys of his past two loves that he hade pushed to the back of his mind was begining to resurface.And Inuyasha would'nt allow it.After all he thought is'nt that how he got here in the first place.Is'nt that why the two sufferd so immensly all because of the feelings he carried for them and the constant need for Kikyo and Kagome to get closer to him. It was evident to anyone who would pay attention long enough to see threw the arrogant irritated mask that he really blamed himself for Kikyos and Kagomes death.  
  
Silver untamed locks blew around his slighty toned face as his flickering amber eyes toke in the outside.Silver dog ears swirved on the top of his head listening out for any sound that could alert him. Taking a deep breath he let the musky humid morning air drown out the haunting scent of my form.The rain from last night hade left the ground soaked and the air condenced in a misty fog.Though he would never admit it,He actually did feel he needed to make sure he was still in good form after the year he spent pinned to the godtree.Inuyasha growled at himself as he steped out into the field before the villiage.His clawed hand wrapped securly around Tentsigas hilt letting his pent up emmotions flow threw the ancient sword.With Everything he felt with the reality of Narakus continued exitence,he whipped his face clean of emmotions and conscentrated on just his power and the battle stances.Possibly the begening of his new practice sessions.  
  
Sango awoke a silent cold nights sweat soaked her form hade made her kimino and hair stick to her body.Nightmares hade intetwined into the very depths of her peaceful sleep and continued to haunt her with the images of the past.Her heart thudded in her cheast so rapidly she feared that it could awake the intire huts occupants.Quitely grabbing her bathing tools and herigatso she quitely steped out of the hut.Taking the worn path to the nearby hotsprings her footsteps fell lightly barely making a sound. Half lidded crimson lined brown eyes blurred with tears but continued to make out the path as she got closer to her place of confort.A quite shuttering sigh was heard along with the thud of her giant weapon as it was placed next to the closest bolder that set before the naturaly steaming water.Yes this was where she felt most secure.  
  
Dark brown hair flowed around her form as she slipped off her sweaty kimino and slowly made her way into the conforting warmth of the hotsprings.Letting her tensed muscles soath beneath the heated waters,Sango quitely made her way to the center of the hotsprings where a large smooth boulder sat her slender but firm toned arms around the top of the cool surface letting her soft form rest against it.This was where she could wash away the images of her nightmares,and let go of the pain that was locked inside her,without revealing to anyone that she ever hade any.But Deep inside she knew that she could'nt keep this up to long.But a gentle smile came to her face as a image of my form appeared in her mind.Sango actually let out a small sigh of relife whispering to herself:"at least now shes here,at least even if we have yet to know her,we will at least have the chance.And this time im not letting go,i will never allow another that i care for suffer the dark wrath of that bastard naraku".Sango clenched her fist so hard that her nuckles turned white and then slowly released them and begain to clense herself for the begining of another day.  
  
Gentle violet eyes slowly blinked open to the mornings rays that warmed his face.Using his gloved right hand to block the bright rays to blind his eyes.Instead letting his gaze rest on the prayer beads that wrapped around what he secretly called his life watch.Yes to everyone else he seamed calm and unworried about the small hole that rested beneath the protection of the prayer beads.The very hole that his father carried and the very one that sent his father out of this world and in to the enternal abize of darkness.Truthfuly underneath the calmness was the real Miroku,He was terrified not for him but those he so charrished.That little hole he carried would one day threaten to take him and everything he cares about spinning into a endless nightmare.But his determination and faith kept him from thinking that way,at least around the group of friends that walked nearly the same path as he.Miroku knew that this group,that he and the others that made this team would be the only chance the world has to survive the dark hanyous wrath.And if not for the world for his friends he continued lifing with the determination that one day Naraku would be no more.  
  
Sesshomaru found himself gliding casually over the human villiage,he hade token to the air before the dawn of the sun.Demon and human alike feared him.To most he was nothing but a ruthless cold hearted bastard.And he did'nt seem to care that one would think that way about him.The great lord toke pride in the fear that he could strike into the very depths of every single soul that quiverd in his prescance.But a few years ago a small child one that never looked up at him with any fear and did'nt care what he was begain to follow him.Rin the small childs name was,after a amount of time the great lord grew acustomed to her constant prescance that always stayed close to him.It was also Kagome that intriged him..From the day she pulled Tentsiga from his fathers tomb she sparked his curiusty..And it hade secretly grown at every attempt he made to end Inuyashas life,and those determined blue eyes that peirced into the very soul of him when she couragously stode up against him many times..It was she that made him stop attempting to end his half brothers life and let him see that he did'nt need Tentsiga.That it was enough being the great lord of the western lands and there was no need for Tensiga.For he already hade gained so much more,Respect and he gained a great amount of loyalty from those who alied with him.If he could have all of that he needed no more..  
  
It was the very day Kagome was destroyed along with the clay incarnation Kikyo that his small ward Rin was instantly killed at the hands of the dark hanyou Naraku.That day Sesshomaru hade lost control and went into a great demon rage.It still haunted his memory his massive paws smashing any dark prescance in his wake and his deadly jaws crushing bones of narakus controled demon army.For the first time in his life he hade felt helpless,no manner how many narakus demons he destroyed he could'nt find the disgusting sick son of a bitch.Thankfully Sango and Miroku found him and even threw their own crys of despration,he somehow found himself calming out of his demon rage.He hade'nt found himself back to this place until my scent hit his nose along with Inuyashas awakend scent.And he knew that for him to defeat Naraku that he would do it togather with this group that seeks the same amount of revenge against the bastard naraku.Today would be just the begening for this team.  
  
I lifted my form painfuly from my haunted sleep letting my eyes flutter open.Letting my blury sapphire gaze clear up as i let out ragged breaths, a could sweat covering my flushed form.Setting up quitely i looked around the old hut only to find Miroku laying in his corner his violet eyes glazed over as he looked up at his cursed hand.I bowed my head as i thought.None of them discerved the pain this Naraku has caulsed.Its disgusting how can anyone be so filled with darkness and hate that they would destroy and slowly turture others.My sapphire eyes hit the dark bruises that wrapped around my wrist and the shallow cuts that litterd my arms..but then i do know someone like that,and next week he will be returning to the shrine.My fist clenched tightly stoping the blood flow to my knuckles allowing them to turn white as they shoke quitely.Angry tears danced in my eyes as i shouted in my mind:I DON'T CARE.HE CAN HURT ME ALL HE WANTS,BUT I WILL BE DAMNED IF HE EVER LAYS A HAND ON SHANE.I will be back before he can even lay his eyes on my kid brother.My father he always made his little visits to my inmuture mother and us making us relive his wrath.And i will continue to never let him lay a hand on them.  
  
Haha i told you it would be better..well this chapter was more of explaintory of the characters inner tormoil about there own scars of the past.Ok ok i know this chap..was a bit short..Sry..The next will at least hold some action..theres plently of time for sugestions:I welcome any you may have.gives u puppy dog eyes any sugestions for any other oc characters beside myself and pairing sugestions are welcome.BRING ON THE FLAMES  
  
Before i knew it during my memorys and shouting within my head i somehow hade found myself outside of the hut.. 


	3. Healing a Mysterius demon and Naraku's w...

_Disclaimer: All though i wish i owned Inuyasha and the rest of the crew,i don't.But i do own myself in this..lmao.._

_PLEASE REVIEW!!!! I need some names for Sesshomaru and Inuyasha's twin sisters which will be showing up in the next chapter..And any idea's on their look's and abbiltys would be really appreciated.TY_

_Oh i can't forget Lukyrish12 thankies so much for the email. _

Tears Threw Time  
  
Ch.3 Healing a mysterius demon/and Naraku's Where abouts.  
  
Before i knew it during my memorys and shouting within my head i somehow hade found myself outside of the hut..my feet were on a trail of their own.It was as if something or someone was calling out to me.No twigs beneath my feet snapped or revealed my state of possition as i made my way threw Inuyashas forest. My white houri flowing in the wind as i steped out of the path of trees.My breath cault in my throat, blood covered the ground like large bloody clawmarks.There layed what looked to be a human with long spiked out white hair which hide his eyes from veiw.His only clotheing royal blue hakkamas which hade tares revealing amounts of skin on his well skulpted legs.Scrapes of what proubly used to be his black houri were scaterd about his form in pieces.Blood was running down his jaw line.There was a gaping hole threw his stomach.  
  
Quickly i approuched his uncountius bleeding heavly form.Nearly jumping out of my skin when i heard a dangerous growl coming from him and his eyes snapped open to reveal crimson colored orbs.I put on a determined face even though now i knew he was some type of demon.I continued to walk towards his growling form.My soft voice drifted to his ears:I promise with my own life that i do not intend to hurt you.His growling increased and i finnaly hade enough as i dropped to my knees before his growling form.And shouted at him:Damnit just let me help you.My sapphire gaze burning with determination as i stared down into his crimson orbs which immediatly turned away from my gaze and his growling stoped.I sighed as i gently moved his spiky white hair out of his face and nearly gasped.His enthral beuaty was in toned into his face where layed royal blue markings of the ancient legendary s class demon the mufuicon.My gaze stayed prefexed with amasement as my pettie fingertips uncountiusly traced his markings as my gaze fell to his arms and cheast.The markings showed greatly between his collor bone and on his forearms the mark of a blue full moon while blue jagged stripes wraped around in two on his lower arms.I blushed scarelet when his crimson eyes cault mine as he looked at me as if trying to contemplate my emmotions.  
  
Muttering a quite sorry i realised what i was doing earlyer.My powers were what made me do that.I idea popped inside my mind,maybe i can consentrate on letting my healing powers flow threw my fingertips.It will take alot of energy now since im untrained but at least i can heal him.A low growl erupted threw his cheast as my fingertips begain to glow a bright blue.His crimson eyes warned me that he thought i was going to purify him.I smiled gently as i said softly:Im not going to purify you i promise.Besides my purification powers are usualy in a pink form.His crimson eyes narrowed and he continued to growl at me.I sighed as i used my non glowing hand and gently found one of his limp clawed hands intertwining my fingers with his.I watched his crimson orbs widen as i breathed:I will prove to you that i won't purify you.I toke his clawed hand and used one of his claws to slice the top of my palm.I dropped his hand and used my glowing blue fingertips to trace over the crimson flowing wound on the top of my other palm.He watched as it scealed up leaving not even a scar or pink mark.His growling siezed but he continued to gaze into my half lidded sapphire orbs.He knew as well as i did that i was untrained and this was going to drain me.Maybe thats why a lowpurr erupted from his throat as i begain to gently trace around the hole in his stomach.My blue fingertips sending conforting waves of warmth threw his body as his stomach scealed itself and healed completly beneath my fingertips.With the last of my remaining energy i traced down the cut on his jaw line my sapphire gaze glowed softly as he half countiusly leaned into my fingertips.Everything was bluring as i breathed: your ok now.My fingertips lost their glow as i blacked out,before i collapsed completly i felt strong arms gently wrap around my form as i fell forwards into a welcomeing warmth.Lips pressed against my sleeping ones in a scering kiss as a clawed hand gently slipped threw my houri to lay directly over my heart.A black powerful bird shot out around our forms and over mine in a sceal of protection white hair flared out on its head its red eyes watching my form.As whisperd words drifted into my sleeping mind:"You are worthy of the moficons protection..sleep peacefuly Patricia..And remeber you are never alone."I mizuki have to leave but my protection will never leave you."farewell my little Tennyou".My form was layed gently on the soft ground as a silver glow toke over my form and inside my houri right above my heart layed a aceint symbol.As Mizuki dispeared out of sight.  
  
Just a few minutes later i awoke blushing crimson as i stode and breathed:that hentai.But i smiled anyway as i walked gracefully back towards the villiage my long midnight blue hair blowing in the wind behind my form in midnight waves.I nearly screamed when i was yanked up into the air by strong arms.My sapphire eyes met multon Gold as Sesshomaru stared ahead without looking at my form.His form as requal as ever as his arms held me up in the air with him as we became closer to the village.His stotic voice slicing threw the air:Priesstess you should have enough sence not to go off alone without a escort being as untrained as you are.I just closed turned my gaze away from his and onto the villiage where i could see Inuyasha,Sango and Miroku waiting.His arms tightend around my form as he whisperd chillingly into my ear"This Sesshomaru dos not like to be ignored".I smiled as i replyed playfuly:"Ah Lord Sesshomaru i almost forgot you were here".I knew a smirk when i seen one as he dropped my form in midair.I did'nt scream..yeah i could die from the fall..but i hade a gut feeling Inuyasha would'nt let that happen.Just as predicted a silver and red blur lept into the air catching my form before i could hit the ground.I was set down gently before i heard Sesshomaru land as Inuyasha started yelling at him for dropping me.And Sesshomaru just replyed stoticaly:"The priestess ignored this Sesshomaru, she hade to be punished".Inuyasha immediatly started yelling."What the hell do you conscider a punishment?She could have been killed from that fall".Sesshomaru gave a slight smirk as he tapped Tensaigas hilt as he responded stoticaly."That is no issue,you know as well as i do that she could be revived.".  
  
Keada was the one to interupt their arguement.Her wise brown eyes on my form as she said."as you all know there has been no sightening about the dark hanyou Naraku."I have found out why".The two siezed their arguement as Miroku steped forwards his blue eyes burning with curiusty as he asked"What reason is to this Lady Keada"?Keada sighed as she replyed.":Naraku has been occupieing the Northern Territorys it seems he has found a intrest in trying to take over the Northern Lord's Lands".Sesshomarus amber eyes narrowed as he spoke stoticaly."The hanyou most have some organised plan for this so called operation of his,or he most be truely foolish,The Northern Lord is a skilled and ruthless ruler.The two would collid in a vicsious battle of domince".Keada sighed dreadfuly as she continued."This was until the Northern Lord was injured by the dark hanyou,thankfuly the northern lord some how miriculisly healed and fought of Narakus puppets.It is said that Naraku has token a new turn,he seeks someone who has the abblity to see the Sacret jewel shards.But he still remains in the northern territories".  
  
Everyone turned their serius gaze's on my tensing form.Giving a irritated huff i looked up at the sky just so i would'nt see their eyes on me.My form tensed as i felt a pettit hand gently lay on my shoulderwhich was secretly bruised.Inuyasha,Sesshomaru and Miroku did'nt miss a beat at the visible flinch and the barely auduible flicker of pain before it was gone as Sango said softly"Patricia you have the abblity to see the jewel shards"We will make sure Naraku dos'nt get a hold of you,but we also have to head towards his way.This teams has quite a score to settle with the bastard".Why do i feel like im being talked to as if i were a child?I growled irritably and moved away from her touch and begain walking towards the north.As my eye browl ticked as i yelled"Look i may be new to this place,and to my powers"But im not a child,and im also not Kikyo nor Kagome,so please stop acting as if you have known me forever"Im not them,I can't even protect myself so stop looking at me as your savior".Tears sparkled in my hiden eyes as i continued to walk ahead of the stunned group.Inuyashas amber eyes flickerd with surrow as he looked ahead at my form.As he thought.We know that,but you are more alike the two then i even dare to say,but what the hell happend to you to make you fell this way?.Sango and Miroku actually smiled gently at the back of my form as they both thought.She certainly is'nt afraid to speak her mind.Sesshomaru's graceful stride came to walk abit ahead of my form as i heard his stotic voice drift to my ears."Priesstess i am pretty sure you can defend yourself quite well against most demons in this era.So what is it that you ment by saying you can't protect yourself"?I froze in my steps,my bangs coming to hide the emmotions that swelled within my sapphire gaze".Everyone in the group stoped and stared at my form,something Sesshomaru said set off something painful and destructive within my minds barriers and they knew it did,but what was it.  
  
The hairs on the back of my kneck begain to stand on end as i felt something pulling at the back of my mind as i mummbled."Somethings coming with shards of the jewel".Immediatly Inuyasha was in a defensive stance his clawed hand wrapped around the hilt of Tetsiga.Sesshomarus skilled ivory clawed hand was resting right above Tokigens hilt as his cold amber eyes narrowed.Mirokus hand rest around the base of his holy staff keeping himself alert.Sango was immediatly in her demon exterminators suit her hand gripping Herigatso's handle her crimson lined brown eyes narrowed.Inuyasha looked over at my form where Sango and Miroku were standing around me in a protective mode.He asked irritably:"Where is it now Patricia"?My breath cault in my throat as if i was choking the hairs on the back my kneck rose more as the auro dispeared from my scences like a candle flickering out into thin air.I shoke my head as i breathed cautiusly."Somethings wrong its auro dispeared out of thin air"."Somethings telling me that whoever it is has'nt truly dispeared,"My head flew up my sapphire gaze widening as i breathed"His conscealed his auro".Inuyasha and Sesshomaru gave off low growls of fustration as i noticed the intire group tensed gettting ready for anything..  
  
_AN...PLEASE REVIEW and any sugestions on Sesshomaru's and Inuyasha's twin sisters which will be making an apperance in the next chapter,would be most apprectiated.That includes segestions for their names and abblitys.TY much..AND PRESS THE REVIEW BOTTON YA KNOW YA WANT TO. _


End file.
